


Family Matters (Rewrite)

by Miraculous_Wolf



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott McCall, Alpha Derek Hale, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Sam, Everyone Loves Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Everyone is Protective of Scott McCall, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Good Uncle Peter Hale, Melissa McCall Knows, Oblivious Scott McCall, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Dean, Protective Peter, Protective Sam, Protective Stiles, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Ray of Sunshine, Scott Mccall is a Winchester, Scott is a smol bean, Scott is part of Derek's pack, big brother Stiles, cute Scott McCall, jealous Winchesters, little brother Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: When Mary died, John was lusting for revenge. He wanted to destroy the demon that injured his family. After a lousy hunt, John Winchester got treated by nurse Melissa Delgado. It had been a year after Mary's death when John fell into bed with Melissa. Afterward, he left Beacon Hills and never looked back. Years later, the murder of one Kate Argent brings the Winchesters right back into Beacon Hills with a bit of a surprise.It starts in Teen Wolf Season 2. Sam is two years older than Scott; Dean is six years older.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/John Winchester, implied Melissa McCall/Peter Hale, past Mary Winchester/John Winchester, past Melissa McCall/Rafael McCall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. The Call

John Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, was sitting on one of the beds in the crummy new motel he was staying in, cleaning one of the many guns he owned. The walls, a gross puke color, were peeling, the toilet didn't flush, and wifi service was flighty. The only good thing was the television and the diner across the street. John's two boys, Dean and Sam, were currently over there getting dinner.

John had another spat with the youngest Winchester, and both needed some cooling off space away from one another. Sam was a thinker, ask questions, and needs answers. Dean was more of a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy, just like his father, which is not always the best thing. But this time, John couldn't reign in his temper. He snapped harshly at Sam that had even Dean try to hold him back. The two boys left minutes later, Dean guiding his baby brother out with a hand on the small of his back.

John was jolted out of his thoughts, as his phone started to vibrate. It was an unknown caller trying to reach him. Debating quietly to himself, he flipped the top up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" He asked, voice emotionless yet stern.

"John?" The voice asked. John narrowed his eyes at the semi-familiar sound. "It's Chris. Chris Argent."

 _Oh. Okay_.

John knew who Chris Argent was. The guy wasn't in his immediate hunter group, but he _knew_ Chris Argent. Even more specifically, he knew Chris's father. The man was problematic, and John never liked being in close vicinity of him. He didn't want his sons near Gerard either.

"John?"

"Sorry. What do you want, Chris?"

"Kate's dead."

John frowned, brows furrowing together above his nose. He never really liked Kate. She was brash, headstrong, and very cunning. Maybe even a little insane. All good qualities, mind you, but not the way she used them.

"She got killed by a werewolf."

John straightened up immediately. That was interesting. "What?"

"Not the kind you're used to seeing. I mean the hybrids."

"Like the ones that can shift without the moon?"

"Exactly. An alpha killed Kate-She-She..." Chris trailed off, not sounding heartbroken but tired and disappointed.

John cursed under his breath, hand coming up to pull at his short hair. It would have been better if it was a rogue. A rogue didn't have anyone to protect it, so they were easy to eliminate. But an alpha? Other wolves probably surround it and keep the alpha safe like guard dogs. They had their hands tied. John came back from his thoughts at Chris's sigh.

"I hate to say it, I do, but it was in the matter of justice and at the life of a teenage boy."

"Justice? What are you talking about?"

"Kate burned a local known werewolf house, the Hales. They never hurt anyone, and the kids weren't bad either. They were good kids, good people. There was no proof that _any_ of them spilled blood. She killed them anyway." 

John was quiet, mind racing, and full of disgust. Hale, he knew that name. He knew of Talia Hale, the alpha of alphas. She was the one trying her best to bring peace to all packs and people. She spent her life trying to keep everyone safe. It was devastating when she passed, even to the hunters.

The motel door opened, and Sam walked in, holding a greasy bag as Dean quickly followed. Noticing their father on the phone, they sat on the opposite bed and waited patiently, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"Chris," John finally spoke. "I'm sure she had some good reason-" It sounded false to his ears. There was no good reason for killing innocents.

Chris cut him off. "There were perfectly ordinary people in there. Humans."

John closed his eyes, anger making his shoulders tense. _Fucking hell._ He knew that bitch was crazy, but he didn't think she was that bad.

"Dad?" Dean's voice asked, eyes concerned. 

Sam was looking between the two of them, obviously wanting to know who John was talking to and what about but knowing better to keep quiet.

John shook his head and bit the skin on his thumb, not ready to say anything to them just yet.

"And your sure she did it? You're sure Kate was involved?" 

"Positive. Kate even admitted it before she was..." Chris heaved another sigh. "Gerard wanted me to call all his contacts. He wants revenge and is going to go after the alpha."

"Let me guess; he doesn't believe it."

"Not just that. Gerard won't even hear about it. Anything that paints Kate as anything but the victim, he won't listen."

John let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes before he realized something Chris had said earlier. 

"You said something about a teenage boy?"

That caused both Dean and Sam to look at him in concern. 

Chris sighed again, sounding worn out. John understood the feeling completely.

"Yeah, just turned 16."

"What's a 16-year-old boy doing, getting caught up in all this?" John asked, eyes glancing to his 18-year-old son. 

Sam noticed his gaze and frowned deeper, thinking about it too.

Dean just clenched his fists. Teenagers shouldn't be involved in this sort of life. Hell, he hated that Sam was even involved. His kid brother should be starting college, not on the road hunting.

"He's a newly turned beta," Chris muttered. "From what I gathered, when the old alpha arrived, he just bit the boy. He didn't give him a choice."

"Goddammit."

"The kid never hurt anyone either. He's innocent, and Kate held a gun to his head, ready to kill him for even being a wolf."

John tensed, knowing he had been in the same situation before. Heck, even Sam and Dean's been there at least once with something they've hunted.

"The kid is okay, though, right?"

"Yeah. The kid's friends set the alpha on fire."

John blinked, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I'll explain more later. I just need you and your boys to come down here for Kate's funeral."

"One problem, last I saw you, you were in Jacksonville, Florida. Where'd you move to?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

 _Beacon Hills._ John _knew_ Beacon Hills. That was where the Hale pack lived and died. He also remembered beautiful chocolate eyes, curly ringlets of soft hair, the most adoring smile he'd ever seen. 

"Wait, all this is happening in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there in 3 days, max." John hung up, quickly starting to gather his things. If they left right away, they could probably arrive on time. After all, speeding laws? Who is she?

"Dad?" Sam asked, standing up at his father's hurried actions. 

"Pack your things boys, we are going to California."

"Cool, L.A!" Dean cheered, already throwing shirts into his bag.

Sam continued to watch his father, not moving to get his bags. "Why?"

John could feel his temper flare from his worry. He took a breath and turned to Sam. "Please just do as I say."

"Dad I just-"

"Goddammit, Sam! Stop questioning me and do as your told!" John snapped angrily, slamming one of the dresser doors shut. Guilt welled in his stomach as Sam flinched, head bowed in a slightly submissive gesture, his shoulders set defiantly. Dean hovered over his brother in an instant, looking like he didn't know what to do. John sighed, running his eyes.

"I was just wondering about the kid," Sam said softly, grabbing his packed bag (he never bothered unpacking anyway) and headed out the door, barely glancing over his shoulder. "That was all."

John looked to Dean, who eyed his brother worriedly, before motioning for them to leave too. It was still dark out, but they easily found their cars: Dean's impala and John's new SUV.

"I'll explain more when we stop next."


	2. We'll Be Coming Back

Dean kept glancing back at his brother as he drove over a highway. Sam had been silent since they left the motel, and that was a few hours ago, which concerned Dean greatly. Sam always had something to say, a small fact on the place they were going, dissing Dean's music, even ranting a little about their dad. But he was silent.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and gave a small shake of his head. "Not really."

"What's up?"

"Everything. Everything is just so messed up. You get that, right?"

Dean made a confused noise, eyes looking back to his little brother. "I'm gonna need more than that, Sammy."

"Dean, we grew up into this life. We were kids," Dean nodded, having had this conversation with Sam a million times before. "But _this_ kid, he's only sixteen Dean. He was forced into this world. It's not fair." Sam leaned his head against his arm, glaring out the window.

"I know." And he did. Dean should have known this aspect would cause Sam distress with his too big a heart. Besides, Sam was spot on with this. Nobody should know about this world, this life, any of it, especially not a teenager. "Dad knows too."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam demanded, eyes flashing in anger. His nails were scratching the impala's interior as he fought to calm himself.

"Positive. Why do you think we rushed out so quickly? If dad didn't care, we would still be back at the hotel with you bitchin' about whatever."

Sam snorted and punched his shoulder, making Dean wince. It was silent in the impala again but not uncomfortable like before. John had the boys drive all night and all day, alternating whenever they had a chance to stop (usually the bathroom or for a food run). Dean couldn't help but think that something else was going on. Their father was never this rushed with a case, fast sure, but never like this.

They finally arrived at Beacon Hills at 9 pm on a Friday. Just as they were passing the Welcome sign, a scream shook the ground they drove on. John was already out of the car, guns perched on the roof, eyeing the forest. The boys pulled up behind him and immediately ran up to John with their weapons out as well.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing good," Sam replied, following his father's gaze towards the woods.

"I got that, genius. So what are we going to do about it?"

They stood there waiting for a sign, an attack, anything but nothing showed.

John glared into the preserve before motioning to get back into their cars.

The boys hesitated before climbing back into the impala and driving back onto the road. Dean followed his dad's black SUV, eyes straying back to the forest line. That scream was resounding, no way it could have been ordinary.

Eventually, they pulled into a pretty nice neighborhood with big houses. 

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks as John pulled up to one of the houses and parked in the curved driveway. Dean parked behind the SUV again, and the boys got out, feeling very out of place.

"Dad? What are we doing here?"

"Argent lives here," John responded to his youngest, already knocking on the door.

No one responded, which wasn't unusual as it was half-past 10, almost an hour since they arrived in Beacon Hills. John raised his hand to knock again when the door quietly opened, and a young girl startled at seeing them in front of her door. 

"Um," The brunette blinked, glancing over her shoulder before looking back at the Winchesters. She was wearing a black beanie over her head with a brown jacket and gloves. Her black hiking boots and light scarf indicated she had planned on going out, maybe even sneaking. "C-Can I help you?"

"M'looking for Christopher Argent," John stated, looking at the brunette curiously.

"Why?" Her brows furrowed with confusion and slight suspicion. 

"Allison," A deep voice spoke from behind her, opening the door further.

Allison made a face and stepped aside as her father took her spot in front of the door.

"John Winchester. It's been too long."

"Not long enough," John smirked at his old friend and briefly hugged him.

Chris smiled back and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "I see you met Allison."

"Yes, she is beautiful, just like Victoria."

Chris smiled and motioned for the Winchester's to step inside the house, keeping a hold on his daughter. 

"Planning on going anywhere, Allison?"

Allison stared right back at her father's penetrating gaze without flinching. "I'm going to look for Lydia. You may have reinforcements, but so do I."

"Allison," Chris admonished softly. "They are just here to help."

"Help or kill?" Allison snapped, shrugging off her father's arm. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the people that have been coming to visit. You haven't been telling me anything."

"It will all be revealed after the funeral."

"And Lydia might be dead before then if we don't find her."

"I know that you're worried about your friend, but I'm not letting you go out alone," Chris said firmly, crossing his arms.

Allison opened her mouth to respond, but at her father's sharp look and angry _Allison_ made her clamp shut and scowl, stomping up to her bedroom.

The Winchester's and Chris walked to the living room and sat around a friendly toasty fire.

"Sometimes, I don't even know what goes on in that girl's head."

"You're not supposed to understand." A woman with short red hair stated as she walked into the living room, carrying a tray of cookies. "She is still processing all that has happened in the last few weeks. Give her time; she will learn."

"How long's she been hunting?" Sam asked, sitting next to Dean, who was eagerly stuffing two cookies in his mouth.

"She just found out about it this year. I didn't want her knowing about the things that go bump in the night. She deserved to have a normal life for as long as possible. She trained, of course, but in a more _hu_ _man_ way. Gymnastics, archery, those types of things."

Sam nodded, head bowing. He couldn't help the small curl of jealousy settle in his stomach. He always wanted what she had but was never allowed to have. But it seemed easy enough! They were doing just fine. Sparing the family another glance, Sam sighed and shook his head. Of course, they didn't have a demon after their asses. No, nothing can be ordinary for the Winchesters. Sam snorted lightly and smiled at his brother's questioning gaze.

"Hey Chris," John's voice was hesitant, immediately drawing his two boys' attention to him. "Do...Do you, by any chance, know a Melissa Delgado?"

Chris blinked and tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "No, but I know a Melissa McCall. She is a nurse at Beacon Hill's Hospital."

John hummed and smiled. "Thanks. Now, why don't you tell us about this Alpha?"

* * *

Whoever said being surrounded by paparazzi was fun, they lied. Sam and Dean felt vulnerable and crowded at the overwhelming clicking and overall pushing of the reporters. The boys shoved their way through and tried to help Allison get away from the burnt of the reporters. She gave them a shaky thankful smile before sitting in front of the casket, eyes downcast. The Winchester Boys (including John) sat behind her, surveying the area for any other trouble.

Sam looked to the right and furrowed his brows as he saw two teenage boys hiding behind a large gravestone. He nudged Dean, bringing his attention to the two boys.

"The hell?" Dean mumbled. A young boy, probably 15 or 16, peeked out, hair fluffy, and had an almost childish waviness to it. It sort of reminded Dean of Sammy's hair. He was about to alert their father when the boy waved, almost sympathetically at Allison. Only a second later, she waved back, her body relaxing for once. Suddenly, John stood, and the boys noticed a white-haired male walking toward them. Victoria, Allison's mom, hugged him before Chris got patted on the back.

"John Winchester, I didn't think you would come."

"Gerard." John nodded respectfully. "It's a hunter's funeral, always one to respect one's own. These are my two boys, Dean and Sam."

Dean immediately shook Gerard's hand while Sam was a bit more cautious.

Gerard picked up on that too.

"Weary of your surroundings. Don't you worry, I'm not what you should be worried about."

Allison tensed again, and so did Sam.

Something was off with this man, but Sam couldn't put his finger on it. He felt chills whenever Gerard looked at him, and it was uncomfortable. He hated getting stared at like a science project.

"I'll be the judge of that," Sam answered stiffly.

John shot him a warning look, but Gerard laughed.

"Don't lose that attitude, boy."

Gerard moved to greet Allison, and Sam turned back to the two hiding boys only to snort as the sheriff seemed to find them. It almost seemed like a regular occurrence from the way the sheriff muttered at them exasperatingly. Dean shared an amused glance only to feel a pang of worry as the three-shot each other concerned looks, the sheriff turning his back on the two boys. A bad move as they stealthily escaped. The Winchester boys didn't have a lot of time to ponder as the funeral finally started.

* * *

John, Sam, and Dean were packing their weapons as Chris, and a few other hunters gather around the house about to head out to the preserve. It was dark outside, and the air was full of excitement for the upcoming hunt. The chattering fell silent when a lone figure strode up to them, his presence demanding attention.

Sam frowned, his stomach twisting. He really did not like Gerard.

Dean felt similar and slowly inched himself halfway in front of Sam to protect him. The man gave him bad vibes though he tried to be respectful like their father. For the two Winchester boy's it wasn't hard to tell that John disliked Gerard, but anyone else might see his actions as respectful to their senior.

Chris joined the man, looking over the group of hunters.

"There is a young girl, 15 years old going on 16, who was bitten by the Alpha. From what my daughter has told us, the girl hasn't been healing, but she also wasn't dying. We are going to find her. The problem is, we don't know what we are going to find," Chris explained, cocking his gun. "So, be prepared for anything."

"People are already dead because of this anomaly," Gerard smirked at his son. "So when you find her, don't hesitate. She isn't human anymore."

Sam and Dean shared an uneasy look but easily masked their expression, getting their weapons ready and climbing into the impala.

The other hunters climbed into their vehicles, and they all rushed to get to the preserve. The groups split up, Chris leading his group out to the Hale house while the Winchester's went more toward the gorge. After scattering slightly in the area, Sam paused as he heard the sound of running. No way it was one of the hunters; this person wasn't even trying to be quiet. Sam turned to get Dean's attention when the sound of one of the traps in the area went off.

Sam, Dean, and John jogged to where the group of hunters had gathered around a man hanging upside down from his foot in a restricting wire.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked, his gun held loosely in his grip as the swung back and forth.

"Nothing! Nothing, I swear!"

"You're not from here, are you? Are you?!"

It was apparent Chris knew the answer, but the intimidation tactic immediately made the wolf nervous enough to start talking.

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!"

"Gentlemen," Gerard cut in, walking close to the terrified creature. "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we caught?" Gerard smirked at Chris.

"An Omega."

Sam's eyes widened. "The lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered."

"Excellent, Samuel!" Gerard gave him a grandfatherly smile. "An Omega rarely survives on its own, as I am about to demonstrate."

Suddenly, Gerard reared back and grabbed the sword from the hilt he was carrying. In one swift movement, he sliced the wolf in half. The organs and intestines drizzled out of the body, making Sam feel sick to his stomach. 

Dean looked away, pressing Sam close and covering his eyes so he couldn't see the body.

John even grimaced at the act of brutality.

"We have a code," Chris interjected rigidly.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."


	3. Coming Home

The next day, John set out with his boys to find Melissa McCall. The two brothers had no idea who she was or why they needed to find her. Maybe she was an asset for hunting?

"So, why is this woman so important?" Sam asked, always straight to the point. He needed to figure this out; it was driving him crazy.

For the first time, John had an _honest_ answer.

"I met her two years after your mother died," John pulled through the streets, checking now and then for the hospital. "We didn't start anything serious till a bit later, but she patched me up after a hunt gone wrong. She helped me a lot, and I just need to see her."

Sam and Dean shared another glance but otherwise kept their mouths shut.

The hospital came into view a few miles later, and John parked the car with a big sigh. His fingers flexed nervously around the steering wheel, but he eventually pulled himself away and out of the vehicle. The two boys scrambled to follow; both unnerved by their father's weird actions. He was usually so confident, and now he seemed almost like a schoolboy about to ask his crush to the formal.

The hospital was thankfully not too full, a few people littering around the waiting room. Nurses were walking back and forth, greeting people, or going on the computer. 

There was a pretty woman at the front desk who looked up when they arrived and smiled lightly.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Melissa McCall?" John said gruffly, cracking his knuckles.

The nurse glanced at her computer and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Melissa has the late shift tonight. Would you like to leave a message for her?"

"Um no, I think I will just find her place," John gave a tight smile and quickly turned and left. 

Sam and Dean felt whiplash from moving so fast from one place to another. 

"Dad, you even know where she lives?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. It's been a while, but I know Beacon Hills."

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. His father has never once mentioned Beacon Hills, not for a hunt or a visit or anything. How long has he stayed here? There was something John wasn't telling them, he could feel it. He didn't want to push since John had a habit of snapping when being prodded for information.

They passed many neighborhoods and houses when finally they pulled up to a two-story dark green colored house. The white trim made it look bigger than it was, but there was a cracked window at the very top. The lights were off except for the ones downstairs.

"Come on, boys," John said softly, slipping out of the car and walking up toward the porch. He touched a white column with an almost longing smile before knocking on the door.

Sam and Dean stayed behind their father, feeling uncomfortable. Houses weren't something they were used too, at least not neighborhood houses. Motels and run-down old shacks were most of their living conditions. 

Shuffling was heard from inside the home and then a small thud against the door.

It swung open, revealing a beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark black or brown color in curly swirls with the sweetest brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. She looked them all over, faltering as the realization came across her eyes. She stared at John, looking him over as if expecting him to be a ghost.

"John?"

"Melissa," John greeted his eyes kind and filled with something Sam couldn't decipher.

Melissa leaned heavily on the door, blinking in wonder at them.

"Are you-what? I-What are you doing here?" She asked, a slightly nervous tick in her forehead. Her arms curled around her middle as if to protect herself from the conversation. She was overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of her old ex.

"I'm in town working on a case. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Melissa gave a small nod, tilting her head a bit as she looked at the two young men behind the Winchester Monarch.

"Let me guess, Sam and Dean, right?"

The boys blinked and glanced at each other in confusion. How the hell did she know them? It made them tense, but John just nodded his response. He didn't even seem worried.

"Why don't you come inside."

Melissa stepped back, and the three Winchester's walked in, following her into the kitchen. They sat down at the small wooden table, watching her fiddle around the kitchen.

"How do you know us?" Sam asked, absentmindedly scratching the wood of the table.

"John would talk about you boys all the time. I never had the chance actually to meet you, though."

The bothers looked back and forth from their father to Melissa.

"I never told them about you," John winced as both sons gave him shocked, accusatory gazes. "I just didn't think it would benefit them in the long run."

"Them or you?" Melissa asked, pausing from her work to look at him. She didn't look surprised or hurt, just used to the way John seemed to be. She brought back four glasses filled with soda, sitting across from the three men.

John didn't respond but gave her a sharp glare. 

She didn't even flinch, which was saying something. John's glare had even Bobby backing down some days.

"So you are back here for a job and decided to just....visit after 12 years?"

"12 years?" Sam gaped a bit, turning to his dad.

"Why so long?" Dean asked curiously. "Sam and I were growing up, we could have met you. I don't see how this is such a big deal."

Melissa grimaced and looked down at her cup while John's face turned stony.

"Well..."

"She told me to leave, so I did," He said gruffly, sloshing down his coke like it was a shot.

Melissa's eyes turned to slits filled with anger, but before she could speak, Sam grabbed her attention.

"Melissa, can I go to the bathroom?"

She took a deep breath before responding. "Of course, Sam. It's just down that hall, the last door on the right."

Sam nodded and started moving down the hall. This was one of the ways John had taught them to learn more about their suspects when on a hunt. Melissa wasn't a suspect, but she was exciting, and Sam wanted to know what Melissa and his father were hiding from them.

Pictures hung upon the wall, and one caught his eye. Melissa was a bit younger in it with a young boy whose two front teeth missing but he was smiling none the less. Both looked so happy. As he moved further down the hall, more pictures of the boy and the Melissa showed up, the young kid growing up. He paused at a picture, furrowing his brows. How did she have a picture of him from his eighth-grade year? From what he understands, his dad didn't keep in contact with her. A small feeling coiled in his stomach as a revelation came too him. He picked up the picture and slowly made his way back into the kitchen.

"Melissa?" He asked softly.

The three turned to him, Melissa paling at the sight of the photos.

"Who's this?"

He set it on the table, eyes still scanning the young boy curiously.

Dean slid it closer to himself, looking from Sam to the picture in a back and forth motion, confusion on his face.

John winced slightly, eyes flickering away as his sons came up with their own conclusions.

"That's...that's Scott." Melissa finally stated. "My son."

"Why does he look so much like Sam?" Dean wondered though he already knew the answer.

"Because...he is also my son.." John admitted with a sigh. "He's your half brother."

Silent tension was in the kitchen as they mulled over that the Winchester's _had another **brother!**_

Melissa wiped at her eyes and stood up, moving to the sink and looking out the window as the sun started going down.

Dean was still blinking at the picture of a boy who looked so much like Sammy. He had more family, he had another fucking brother! A brother who might have needed him and he wasn't there.

Sam had similar thoughts, except they were around the thought that _he_ was actually a big brother! He wasn't the youngest, _Scott_ was.

"You knew?" Sam asked his father quietly. "That Scott existed?"

"Yes," John muttered, looking at his hands. "I was in his life for four years before I left. I haven't seen him since. Not really. I've sent birthday cards and such, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

Dean felt anger rise in his chest, but he refused to speak. He didn't have the energy. 

Sam looked much the same but struggled to keep his mouth shut. "Y-You just left him? What the hell?"

"Sam--"

"No! That isn't okay!"

"Sam," Melissa interrupted with a soft smile. "Scott is alright. He's a strong boy."

"Did-Did he ever have a father figure?" Dean asked, almost desperately. He couldn't imagine leaving Sam without someone to protect him. Sure, Melissa seemed like a strong, independent woman, but she reminded him too much of his own mother and her demise. Dean didn't want that to happen to Melissa.

Melissa's eyes hardened but nodded in response. "Raphael McCall."

"You took his last name?" John snorted with an eye roll.

"We were married for five years," Melissa snapped before looking to the ground. "He was good to us. He was sweet and kind, and he loved Scott...or I thought he did."

Dean and Sam both jerked their heads at that. 

_What the hell did **that** mean? _

John seemed equally confused and worried, now sitting up straighter in his seat.

Melissa sniffed, angrily wiping away her tears.

"He turned out to be a drunk. Guess it's my type," She rolled her eyes with gritted teeth. "He used to hit Scott sometimes, yell about his asthma, how Scott was using up money." She looked up at them with anger. "So, I called the police and got him out of our lives."

John felt fear churn in his stomach, along with white fury. That was _his_ son. No one was allowed to hurt his family.

Sam felt Dean's hand clench his shoulder, and the fear reflected in their eyes. Anger boiled deep in their stomachs at the very thought of the pain this child was put through. The man must have been a good manipulator because Melissa would never put her son in harm's way on purpose.

_Demons I get, people are crazy._

Dean opened his mouth to ask more questions when the front door swung open. Everyone turned in their seats to see two boys bounce into the kitchen, chatting amiably. 

"It's you!" Sam gaped, pointing at them. "You were at the Argent funeral!"

The two boys froze, eyes wide as they stared at the three strangers in the house.

"Excuse me?" Melissa blinked, turning to Scott and Stiles. "You were what? That was a private event!"

"A-Allison didn't want to be there alone..." Scott answered, confused. "Who are they?"

"Scott?" John stood, wincing as Stiles and Scott both backed away, immediately recognizing him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I had a job. I wanted to check-in."

Scott still looked in shock, but Stiles snorted, anger clear in his hazel eyes. 

"After 12 years, wow, father of the year, everyone!" The boy said sarcastically. "And uh, who are those two? Seem to young to be your dad, Scott."

Dean snorted, eyes staying on Scott and curving around his features curiously. "I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam," The younger Winchester sighed. "We're your half brothers."

Scott stared at them, incredulously before looking at John. 

"So, that's why you were never here? You had another family?"

"It's complicated, Scott..." John winced, trying to get closer to his youngest, but the youngest teen just stepped back again, tugging his friend toward the door.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Scott sighed and shook his head, turning to Melissa. "Um, we were just getting some food before going back out."

"Back out? I thought they found Lydia?"

"Wait, they found her?" John asked, surprised. "Was she alright?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles frowned suspicion all over his face. "How do you even know about that?"

"She's fine," Scott silenced his friend quickly. "We were just gonna go meet up with...someone."

Melissa had a look of realization on her face and sighed with a smile. 

"Alright. Tell him I said hi. He's supposed to have dinner with us this weekend, remember?"

Scott blushed and nodded, grabbing a bag of chips from the cupboard as the Winchester's stared at them in confusion.

The two teens left almost as quickly as they arrived, wanting to space the incredibly awkward situation they had come on. 

"So...Derek comes over for dinner, huh?" Stiles smirked as Scott fumbled with the chips as they drove to Derek's underground hideout.

"Ever since I accepted him as my alpha and we talked to my mom, she likes having him over, so he isn't alone all the time," Scott shrugged, eating a chip nervously.

"That's cute, Scotty."

"Shut up!"

"And, Allison?"

"Allison doesn't want to date a werewolf until she knows how to completely defend herself, ya know? She loves me, and I love her, but right now, we should take a break."

"And for you to have to werewolf ass."

Scott groaned and shoved his friend playfully.

"I can't believe your dad is back and with his own kids!"

Scott nodded with a frown, "He never mentioned having kids. I have brothers, Stiles. How weird is that?"

"Hey, I'm your brother too!"

"No, I know, but I mean like he kept them hidden from me. They didn't even know about me, dude! That's really messed up..."

Stiles nodded in agreement and sighed. "Well...I guess now you'll have a chance to get to know them."

Scott smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's cool."


	4. With or Without You

Scott tilted his head, curiously regarding his alpha. They were just sitting in silence, thinking about the information Scott had shared.

His father was back in town with two sons. Not only that, he knew the Argent's, so there was a high chance that they were hunters. And now Scott was a werewolf in a pack. A pack that Gerard and the rest of the adults want to kill for the murder of Kate. Not only that, but Derek dropped a bombshell on him a few seconds ago that he was still trying to process.

"I can feel you staring, Scott. What is it?"

Scott flushed and looked at his hands. "Just...you picked Isaac?"

"Do you have a problem with Isaac?" Derek asked curiously, finally looking down at his prime beta.

"I don't, but I am kinda worried..." Scott sighed.

One part of him was also jealous. Scott won't have the same bond that Derek and Isaac had because Isaac would be bitten from his alpha. Plus, Isaac was somewhat antisocial. It was only recently that Scott noticed the smell of bruises and blood on him regularly. He thought maybe it was from lacrosse, but Isaac rarely played. It left he was either getting bullied or beat at home, and both made Scott's skin crawl.

"With his new powers, do you think he would go after...ya know....whoever is hurting him?"

Derek blinked at Scott in surprise.

"You know?"

"I mean, I kinda suspected..." Scott ducked his head again. "He always smells of blood but not dried blood. At least not most of the time. He just smells like bruises, and he doesn't play lacrosse that much on the field, so I was thinking maybe someone was hurting him."

"And that is exactly why I gave him a choice. He deserves a chance to feel stronger than what his father makes him feel."

"His father?"

"You were right. Isaac is getting beat by someone," Derek stood up and sighed. "I wanted to give him a choice to fight back."

"What if he hurts someone?"

"That's why you are here."

Scott looked up at Derek with wide brown eyes. He looked so cute and confused.

Derek smirked slightly at the young beta.

"Me?"

"Yes. I want you to look after my pups. You'll be in charge of them."

"You're....pups..." Scott looked down with a small frown, now seeing Derek didn't consider him his pup. It hurt to be quite honest. He gave up everything to be with Derek. He gave up Allison; he gave up his humanity, his mother's safety. 

Derek could see the wheels turning in Scott's brain and smiled, albeit fondly.

"Scott. You aren't my pup because I want something more with you. But not until you're at least 17," Derek said sternly, ignoring the way Scott's heart beat faster and a huge smile came upon the kid's face.

"You...want me?"

Derek leaned down, so their noses almost brushed and stared right into those big brown eyes. 

"Use your senses, Scott. Not just your hearing or sense of smell. Use all of them. You'll get your answer."

Scott blushed harder and was about to speak when a thundering heartbeat matched with footsteps echoed their way down the stairs. Isaac appeared, soaking wet and shaking, but Scott could tell it wasn't from the cold.

"Isaac? What happened?" Scott asked, immediately standing up.

The older boy paused at the sight of Scott and looked between him and his alpha. His wolf inside made a soothing noise, telling Isaac that they both were pack, both would keep him safe.

"M-My, dad...I think he's dead."

Scott and Derek's eyes widened, both instantly moving closer to Isaac.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Derek! Be gentle!"

Isaac smiled a little at Scott for his instant reprimand and took a deep breath, letting it out a second late.r "That's the thing...it wasn't me."

Scott and Derek traded looks of worry before Scott sighed. 

"Okay, Isaac. Why don't you come with me? You can spend the night at my place, alright?"

Isaac looked at Scott with wide eyes, "W-What?"

"You need somewhere to stay, right? We have room," Scott shrugged with a small smile.

Derek hid his fond grin, Scott always managing to bring it out with his selflessness.

"I...are you sure?" Isaac looked between his alpha and his prime with worry, his shoulders slowly starting to relax at the thought of being in a safe home.

"Of course. As much as this place is an improvement from the old house, I'd feel better if you stayed in an actual house."

Derek nodded in agreement, therefore settling the issue. Isaac would be staying with Scott for the time being.

"What about your mom?"

"My mom will be all over you," Scott chuckled. "Trust me. You'll be fine."

**~~~**

Scott and Isaac entered the McCall house, murmuring to one another. They were coming up with a cover story for when the police find Isaac's father. They both knew Isaac would be the first suspect the police would accuse. Both boys froze, however, at the sound of the lights flickering on, and three men stood in the doorway, blocking their entry.

"Scott," John sighed, hand slowly falling away from the gun he had kept up.

Isaac was staring at the three Winchesters with wide eyes, making sure he was somewhat behind Scott.

"What the hell?!" Scott growled hands held up in a panic. "What are you even doing here?"

Sam and Dean both immediately put their guns behind them, straightening up with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, Melissa offered us a place to stay. For the night, that is," Sam explained with a dimpled grin.

Scott groaned softly, rubbing his eyes. "Great. Isaac, you'll be sharing my room."

"Wait a second. Who is this?" John immediately asked, glaring at the tall, blonde teenager. 

Isaac shrunk at the glare, his heart beating faster with fear.

Scott stood protectively in front of Isaac, meeting John's glare head-on. It startled Sam and Dean since both of them rarely ever stood up to John the way Scott was doing.

"This is Isaac Lahey. He's my friend. He needs a place to stay. I offered since I didn't know we were having guests."

"What are you two doing out so late?" Dean asked curiously, his big brother instincts on high alert. Sam could see it and let a small smile grace his lips.

"Isaac's dad is an asshole who beats him. Isaac ran away and found me, I was walking home from a friends place, and he told me all about it. We were going to sleep and go to the police in the morning. He was with me since at least 10 pm," Scott lied, keeping his heart rate steady. It was the time Scott and Derek were together, which was just after Isaac ran from home.

John looked his youngest over for signs of lying but couldn't find anything. Either he was telling the truth or a damn good liar. 

"Dad, calm down," Sam soothed instantly. "Sounds like they had a rough night. Let them get some sleep."

John sighed and nodded. "Okay. Fine. Let's go, boys, get some rest, all of you."

Dean groaned at having a bedtime, which made Sam and Scott snicker fondly. John herded them to the couch, the two youngest boys heading to Scott's room to rest.

The next day, Isaac and Scott stumbled into the kitchen, half-asleep while the Winchesters were wide awake and used to being up early.

Dean and Sam shared a soft grin of amusement at the ruffled hair, sleepy messes the boys where while John sipped his coffee with a smirk.

"I can feel your smirk, stop it," Scott groaned, thumping his head on the table. 

Isaac snickered and pulled one of his knees up to his chest with a sigh.

"You two got school in an hour, so get ready, eat some breakfast," John ordered. 

Scott groaned again, rubbing his head. He could feel a headache forming, and the moon wasn't even out yet.

Isaac gently squeezed Scott's wrist, showing that he understood his pain.

"Are you okay, Scottie?" Dean asked, sitting next to his younger brother and gently resting his hand on Scott's arm.

"It's Scott," Scott pouted, looking up at Sam as the middle Winchester snickered harder with amusement. 

"Not anymore, little brother."

Scott's eyes widened before a soft, happy grin came onto his face.

_Little brother. They see him as family._

Scott quickly got up to avoid the embarrassment of being caught blushing and started making breakfast for him and Isaac.

**~~~**

"So...your family," Isaac started as they walked into the school and headed to the locker rooms for morning practice.

"Yeah. Derek thinks they are hunters. And I kind of believe him. They smell like gunpowder most of the time."

"Does it scare you?"

"Yeah, but I just hope they don't find out any time soon."

Scott and Isaac shared a smile before getting changed and headed to the lacrosse field. Once they were there, however, Scott immediately noticed the sheriff with two officers next to him. Stiles ran up to Scott and Isaac, giving the later a weird look before grabbing for Scott's attention.

"Hey, what are they saying?"

"They want Isaac for questioning. They're going to have to question me too."

Isaac's eyes widened before feeling comfort at having a friend for the first time. Someone to look after him. 

Stiles nodded warily. "Alright, just be careful. It's my dad.."

"It'll be fine, Stiles," Scott assured him before marching up to the sheriff with Isaac by his side. It was only then that he recognized the two officers with the sheriff.

"Sam? Dean? What are you doing here?"

The Winchester boys looked startled at the questioning. "Um, we got jobs at the police station."

"But, Sam, shouldn't you be in high school still?"

"I graduated early," Sam shrugged modestly, blushing at the look of awe his little brother gave him. 

"Wow! Lucky, you sound like Lydia."

Sam opened his mouth to ask but shut it quickly as the sheriff, who had been talking to the coach, walked up to them.

"Scott--"

"Sheriff, I know what you're here to question, Isaac, but he didn't do it."

The sheriff blinked in confusion. "How did you-"

"Look, Isaac's dad hurts him. Okay? They fought, and Isaac ran out. He found me coming home from a study group at a friend's house," Scott explained, his story lining up with the ones he told his brothers. "That was around 10 pm. He told me everything, so I took him home to my place for the night."

The sheriff looked at Isaac and then Scott, before sighing heavily.

"Look kiddo, I believe you. All evidence points to Isaac."

"For what?" Isaac asked, already knowing but needing to play a part. 

The sheriff paused, looking at the blonde boy in the eyes. "Isaac, did you know your father is dead?"

He watched painfully as the kid's face crumbled, looking lost and confused. 

"W-What?"

Scott immediately wrapped an arm around Isaac, looking at his brothers with worry. The Winchester's watched with sympathy as Isaac buried himself in Scott for the comfort.

"Scott, we still need to take him to the station," The sheriff said gently.

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, he is now an underage boy with nowhere to go. We need to find him a place to stay, and right now, the station is the best place to keep him safe. It's possible that whatever killed Mr. Lahey will be after Isaac. This way, we can find him a home and keep him safe."

Scott looked to his brothers for help, but they just nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Scott," Sam comforted the youngest brother. "Isaac will be fine. We will make sure he is safe."

With that, the four of them left to the cop cars, driving off.

Scott watched them with worried eyes as he felt Stiles pant beside him from running.

"We need to get Derek."

**~~~**

The night was getting darker, and Scott, Stiles, and Derek were hatching a plan to get Isaac out of containment, even for a little bit. The sheriff was thinking of an overnight stay, which wouldn't be useful since the full moon was going to happen in the next couple of hours. Already Scott felt the pain that generally accompanied the shift, his head aching, and his limbs sore. His fingertips felt bruised, and his gums kept sending sharp pains into his body. Until he learned control, he would be in pain.

"My mom is going to keep me locked up. Stiles, you and Derek need to get Isaac out of the station or at least help him calm down for his first moon."

"Stop worrying, Scott," Stiles said over the phone to his best friend. "We got this. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Fine fine, just make sure that he's safe."

The phone clicked off, signaling the end of the conversation. Stiles sighed and looked to Derek, who was eyeing the lady at the front desk curiously. 

"I can distract her so you can get in and get Isaac."

"Distract her?"

"Yeah, distract her."

"Distract her, how?"

Derek gave him a bland look, clearly getting annoyed.

"By talking to her, dumbass."

Stiles made an offended noise before forcefully opening his door and stomping inside, Derek quickly catching up and sliding upfront. Derek opened the door and smiled charmingly at the front desk lady, distracting her enough for Stiles to get past undetected. He made a few turns trying to find the holding cells when he ran straight into the three Winchesters. John was holding a needle with something in it, causing Stiles to freeze.

No way.

There was no way they learned about Isaac.

"Stiles, what are you doing back here?" Dean asked with fake cheer, trying to distract him just like Derek was doing.

"My dad said I could visit Isaac."

"Sorry, Son, not tonight," John said gruffly, abruptly leaving to the holding cells.

Stiles' eyes widened, and he lunged forward but was caught by Sam and Dean. No matter how hard he struggled, the two older boys wouldn't let him go.

"What are you going to do to him? Kill him?"

"What do you know about all this?" Sam asked suspiciously. Was he the 16-year-old Argent was talking about earlier?

Suddenly a roar echoed from behind them.

Derek stood there with all his alpha glory, quickly bounding past the stunned Winchester boys.

"Shit!" Dean cursed, grabbing his gun and chasing after Derek.

Stiles and Sam followed only to come across a broken cell door and John Winchester laying flat on his back, his head bleeding.

Stiles backed up, running from the scene only to run right into his father. He gulped nervously.

_Just great._

**~~~**

"So, you think Stiles is the beta?" John asked as Dean cleaned up his wound from their motel room. After all, Melissa only let them stay the night...well technically she let John stay the night, the boys could stay as long as they pleased. "Skinny, defenseless, Stiles?"

"I dunno," Sam sighed. "It's just...I think he knows more than he's letting on."

"We can't touch him anyway."

John and Sam looked to Dean with confusion.

"Not only is he the sheriff's son, but he is Scott's best friend. We can't do anything until we have proper proof."

John nodded with a sigh, ready to go to sleep after a tiring night.

One thing was for sure: Isaac was one of Derek's beta's; otherwise, he wouldn't have come to rescue him. But John noticed Isaac having yellow eyes, which meant the kid hadn't killed anyone. He was innocent like Scott said.

Something was going on with Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. Maybe Derek was involved too. Whatever it was, though, John was going to find out.

And put an end it all.


End file.
